tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Huldra
Huldra is a nymph who used to be the queen of a hidden nymph grove deep within Survivor's Woods in Libaterra. She had an affair with Prince Sebastian Locken and had a daughter, Serene, but her heart grew cold after the prince abandoned her. She ruled the grove in a detached manner, making her subjects' lives miserable as a result, which only grew worse when she fell under the spell of the disguised faerfolc Aibell who became her court musician. However, after her encounter with Axikasha Keiran rekindled the flames of passion in her heart, Huldra realized the error of her ways and help Ax and her fellowship defeat Aibell and liberate the nymphs in the Battle of Survivor's Woods. She renounced her status as queen and made her former nymph subjects scatter so that they could start their life anew away from the cursed forest. Huldra swore herself to Ax as thanks for what she'd done to the nymphs but was later separated from her when the Crimson Coalition captured them in Trinity Gask. Biography Early Years Huldra was born in Survivor's Woods among nymphs. A chance encounter led her to have an affair with the human Prince Sebastian Locken from the House of Locken, and she eventually gave birth to their daughter, a nymph girl who was given the name Serene. Although Huldra and Prince Locken loved each other, they ultimately went their separate ways. They could never become an official pair as Sebastian--who later became king--needed a male heir and could never convince his parents to allow him to marry a nymph. This sad romance ended up haunting Huldra for years to come, but she finally got over it and became detached as a result, never quite feeling the same passion she had once felt in her heart after the last visit of her prince. Since those days, Huldra raised her daughter in the grove and eventually ascended to the throne as queen of her people. She ruled for many decades and looked after her people. However, as the years passed, she grew more and more bored and detached. When the graceful and ostensibly elven bard Aibell settled into the grove to entertain her and her subjects in her court with her music, Huldra's life changed. The queen became harsher and was encouraged by Aibell to find a means to spread out from the forest which for some reason none of her nymphs could leave shortly after Aibell had settled in. Aibell explained that a witch called Befana had also settled into the woods and wanted Aibell and all the nymphs dead and had cursed the forest, preventing anyone from leaving it until her will was done. Huldra, enraged by a witch encroaching in her territory, ordered her subjects to find the means to break the curse the witch had cast over the forest. Nymphs needed men of other races to mate with them to keep their race alive, but as long as the curse was over the woods, they'd be unable to ensure the survival of their race. As the years went on and the they were unable to approach the witch, Huldra and the nymphs grew more and more desperate, worrying about their race's future. While the queen's sights were set on the immediate danger the witch posed and she became more and more susceptible to Aibell's whispers and music, she failed to see that another threat might in fact be closer to her than she thought. Godslayer Era The captive Jason O'Harris was escorted to the heart of the grove where he met with Huldra. The queen interrogated him briefly although didn't seem all that interested in what was going on and rather nonchalantly ordered the teen to sleep with her subjects in order to preserve the nymph race which could only produce female offspring. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Queen of Elysium : Her former title. Appearance A beautiful, fit, ebony creature with humanoid features. Her hair is greying and wavy, and she has yellow, cat-like eyes. Before leaving the forest, she wore elaborate green, silken clothing which was almost transparent. After leaving the forest, she is presently wearing a simple white tunic under a green vest and soft brown breeches tucked into supple, knee-high leather boots. A cloak of the same deep green as her vest is draped around her shoulders, with a hood she can pull up to hide her exotic features. Personality and Traits Bored, disinterested in what's going on in the outside world. Can be rather cold and has occasional temper tantrums. However, underneath that cold exterior beats a warm heart which is waiting to be rejuvenated by passion again, hints of which were shown when Ax kissed her and stirred emotions in Huldra that the queen had almost forgotten were within her all along. Powers and Abilities She can fight for herself and cast minor spells. Relationships Aibell Since she got hold of Aibell, Huldra has used the graceful elvenlike woman in her court as a musician. After Aibell chose to act more openly, Huldra demaned an answer from her, only to be cast aside as Aibell revealed her true colours. This betrayal came as a shock to Huldra who couldn't believe the obedient elfess was actually a powerful sorceress who had merely played along while furthering her plans without Huldra knowing. Axikasha Keiran Ax and Huldra ended up meeting in the grove when Ax interrupted the queen's walk to ask her a few questions. Huldra, misinterpreting Ax's actions as wanting to mate with her, became curious and wanted to know why she was so bold. Ax ended up kissing Huldra in exchange for information, and that kiss stirred emotions in both women, leaving them somewhat disoriented. In Huldra's case it made her feel passion again, and she grew fond of Ax, offering her a chance to spend more intimate time with her if Ax ever desired such. Since then, the two seem to show respect towards one another whenever they speak, and Huldra has offered Ax some advice regarding whether it's ever wise to suppress emotions in one's heart. After they successfully fled from the forest, Huldra asked to accompany Ax as she desired her company. Ax let her do so, and they travelled together until they were captured by the Coalition and separated. Sebastian Locken Huldra and Sebastian met in the woods and had an affair as was nymph custom. However, this affair eventually turned into a full-blown romance, and they ended up going against their respective races rules by spending more and more time together. However, Sebastian's parents, the king and queen, never accepted their son's dalliance with a mere nymph and ordered him to marry a blueblood as tradition dictated, which forced Sebastian to abandon his love. The act broke Huldra's heart and made her colder and more distant, which was fueled by Aibell's subtle magic over the years. Since coming back to her senses, Huldra has forgiven her former love although the memory has left its mark in her heart. Serene Serene is Huldra's first and only daughter, a product of her tragic romance with the human Sebastian Locken. Because she grew colder over the following years, she showed her daughter less love than she should've and thus ended up distancing herself from her. Serene grew into an independent and curious nymph who traversed around Libaterra and was thus away from the woods when the Faerfolc curse hit it, and she wasn't able to return to her home and mother when she ended up entangled in another plot. Serene and Huldra haven't seen each other in years, and their reunion seems uncertain in a world being ravaged by a devastating war. See also *Aibell *Axikasha Keiran *Nymph *Sebastian Locken *Serene *Survivor's Woods *White Flame Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Nymphs Category:Third Age